Uberdisc
by Makera Terroni
Summary: A perfect day for fishing up Pokemon! Will you get lucky? Or will you catch something...not so great?


This is just a funny short story that I put together in about an hour for my boyfriend. I asked him to pick a Pokemon, and...well, he picked one I didn't expect. Hope you enjoy it!

I do not claim ownership of Pokemon or anything in the Pokemon universe.

--------------------------

What a great day for fishing. The sun was out for the first time in days, and the only clouds were scattered and small. The sky and sea were turquoise, mirror images of each other except for the white caps topping the waves that rushed towards the beach. The breeze tossed spray into the air, keeping things cool and comfortable.

A wide-brimmed straw hat kept the sunlight out of my eyes and off my face as I walked from the boardwalk over the sand towards a wooden pier that jutted out over the water. Most people were busy running and playing in the surf, their Pokemon either joining in wholeheartedly or sitting and watching from a safe distance. I knew my Persian would be content to join me on the pier. Purr wasn't a fan of water. Sunbeams were more her thing. So I would fish and she would sun.

There were only a few other people on the pier. They had tossed lines into the water and were now sipping sodas and beers as they watched their bobbers move with the undulating waves. I moved to an empty spot, popping my lawn chair into shape. Purr set down the small cooler she had been carrying in her mouth, then immediately stretched out on the warm wooden boards. She dug her claws into the wood, leaving deep scratches in its surface. Content, she flopped down as I sat in the chair. I opened up the cooler, took a piece of bait, tied it to my line, and with one fluid movement, sent the cast flying out over the water. It landed with a small splash. I reached into the cooler for a cold soda, settling into my chair.

The sun moved slow and steady across the sky. I would throw out a cast, reel it in, cast again. Purr would sleep, stretch, sleep again. After maybe two hours of this, I felt the first promising tug of the day. I hadn't come out really expecting to catch anything, but I wouldn't pass up the opportunity. Purr woke up enough to watch me play the line, reeling it in and letting it out, easing my catch closer to the pier. Whatever it was, it wasn't putting up much of a fight. Once I pulled it out of the water, I saw why.

A Luvdisc. Wonderful. I made a face. The pink heart-shaped Pokemon was floundering on the end of the line weakly. Of all the things to catch…A snort from Purr told me what she thought of it.

Another fisherman sitting nearby gave a short laugh. "An 'Uberdisc,' huh? Better luck next cast, kid."

"Yeah, let's hope so. Still…" I reached into my satchel, searching for my Pokedex. "Don't think I've got one. Might as well snag it while I've got it on my line." Flipping open the Dex, I searched for Luvdisc. I'd seen them, but still hadn't caught one. I didn't like to waste a Pokeball on this thing, but…

I thought,_ Gotta catch 'em all, right?_ Without looking, I reached into my satchel again, fishing for a ball. My fingers closed around one. I brought the Luvdisc over to the pier, letting it lie on the boards. Eyes on the target, I tossed the ball right at it. "Gotcha."

A bright flash, and the Luvdisc was sucked into the dark confines of a purple and white ball.

I blinked. Purple and white…a Masterball?!

I snatched it up. I suddenly felt cold. I had wasted a_ Masterball_ on a_ Luvdisc_?

A sudden shouting came from the fisherman next to me, the one who had commented on my "Uberdisc." Purr and I looked to where his line bobbed and jerked violently, the water frothing and turning white as his catch fought against him. It leapt out of the water. It was huge, a monster of a Gyarados. Its jaws, lined with rows of white teeth, snapped and fought. Its thick, heavy tail slammed into the water, throwing up waves. Its scales were all deep red.

And it had been only a few yards away from my Luvdisc.

I looked at the Masterball in my hands as people rushed to the fisherman's side, yelling encouragement. Purr gave me a sympathetic lick on the hand as I unceremoniously shoved the Luvdisc's ball out of sight in my satchel. Maybe it_ wasn't_ such a good day for fishing.


End file.
